


I was a Housewife

by nobby574



Series: Fallout Hancock [5]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Depression, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Graphic Description, Loss, Post-Nuclear War, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobby574/pseuds/nobby574
Summary: All Nora wanted to be was the best wife and mother. But everything changed when the bombs fell. Now she's on a mission to get her son back. A better, revised edition. Third times the charm.





	1. It's All Over

**Author's Note:**

> This is my third time writing this story and so far I think this is really doing it justice to how I always thought it should go. I'm taking bits of dialogue but not everything is the same.

_Life just couldn’t be any better_ , I thought to myself as I was baking my favorite dessert for my husband, Nate. I inhaled the sweet scent of a fresh cherry pie as I pulled it out of the oven. Nate was sitting patiently at the dinner table with Shaun, our baby. I looked over at my boys as I sliced the pie and couldn’t help but giggle to myself. Nate was making silly faces and Shaun was bursting with laughter. I put of piece of pie on a plate for Nate and myself.

“You boys are just too cute.” I said bringing Nate his dessert. He chuckled to himself as Shaun was gurgling with joy. 

“Well hon, what can I say? This kid understands my humor.” He said with a smile that melted my heart. 

“I’m glad someone does.” I said while scooping up a large chuck of pie. Shaun was still gurgling and giggling in his high chair while we ate. Codsworth floated around the corner with a rag to wipe up Shaun’s chin. 

“My dear boy, you are practically foaming at the mouth!” Codsworth said in a concerned tone while cleaning him up. I looked over at Nate who was just shaking his head with amusement. 

“He’s a baby Codsworth. They drool, that’s what they do.” He said finishing up the last of his dessert. Shaun smiled up at Codsworth once he was all finished. 

“Well there are just some things that I shall never understands about your kind.” The robot said before floating back to the laundry room. I took our dishes and put in the sink for Codsworth to clean up later. I picked up Shaun from his high chair and took him to his room. I placed him in his crib and started up his mobile. A smile was so pure and happy and some days it was hard to believe that I help create him. Nate came up behind me, placing an arm around my waist. 

“How’d we get so lucky to have the best baby?” He whispered in my ear and placing a kiss on my cheek. My face blushed a slight shade of pink. 

“I don’t know. But I’m so glad he’s ours.” Our baby looked up at us with such blue eyes and my heart was so full of love I almost thought it was a dream. 

“Hey you know hon, halloween is right around the corner and the neighborhood is throwing a little of bit of a party to celebrate. Should we go?” Nate looked at me with his big, brown eyes and smirk. 

“Remember what happened last time at one of those parties? We conceived a baby.” I said laughing, Nate laughed with me. 

“You got me there. Maybe we just stay home and carve some jack-o-lanterns then? I’m so sure Shaun is a talented artist and can whip up something creative.” He said in a joking manner. I looked down at Shaun who was playing with his feet in his crib. _He could be a talented artist or anything he wanted. God I can’t wait to see what he’ll be when he grows up._

“Jack-o-lanterns sounds perfect. I’ll stop at Super Duper mart tomorrow morning and pick up some carving tools.” Nate hugged me. 

“Sounds great! We can go to the pumpkin patch after I get off of work tomorrow! I’m sure there are still plenty of good ones left.” Nate always got excited for the holidays. No one would think he would be that kind of guy either. He’s this big, muscular man with a stern expression. He’s a wonderful soldier, always tough but always fair. I mean his squad just adores him almost as much as I do. But this is the Nate that won my heart. The soft, childlike enthusiasm for the small things. Holidays, parties, anniversaries, anything. And with Shaun...I couldn’t have asked for a better man to be his father. 

“Sir! Madom! You might want to come see this immediately!” Codsworth said frantically. Nate and I rushed out the room, leaving Shaun to play peacefully in his crib. 

“Codsworth! What is it?” Nate asked cautiously. Codsworth pointed at the television. Breaking news flashed on the screen. We sat on the couch, Nate’s hand on my knee. My heart started to race. _This can’t be good. Please god let this not be as bad as I think._ While my home was like a little slice of heaven, the rest of the world was at war. Everything was slowly unraveling, China wanted to demolish us. There were rumors that spies lived among us and were gathering data or that they were implanting poison in or crops or...the worst. There were talks that they were going to nuke us. At first all of these seem silly. War has always been around but nothing that serious has happened in a very long time. But then things changed. The things that seemed ridiculous years ago no longer seem funny. People are frightened that the world is going to end and are preparing. Nate never told me what was happening at work, but I knew they were getting ready for the worst. 

“Followed by...yes followed by flashes. Blinding flashes. Sounds of explosions...we’re trying to get confirmation. But it seems we have lost contact with our affiliate stations.’ I could hear my heart booming in my ears. Nate stared blankly, almost scarily blank at the tv. My body started shaking and his hand gripped my knee. ‘We do have...we do have coming in reports. I repeat confirmed reports of nuclear detonations in New York and Pennsylvania.’ I felt sick. I felt so horribly sick. I lost feeling in my hands and Nate was already up and grabbing Shaun from his crib. ‘My god….’ The tv went to static. My vision started to tunnel and my hearing felt like it was slowly going out. _Oh my god. This is the end._

“We need to get to the vault now! I’ve got Shaun!” Nate yelled while bursting open the door. We panicky ran out of the door. Sounds of helicopters roared through the sky and the shrill of screams flowed through the air. The street was littered with people running and dropping things. People trying to scrounge up whatever they could. Neighbors yelling at one another to leave things or hurry or asking where someone was. It was madness. It was terror. Soldiers were lined up directing people to the vault. None of this felt real. 

I looked back at the neighborhood one last time before crossing the small wooden bridge. Everything I known was about to change. This neighborhood with all the colorful houses and eccentric people...it was going to be wiped away. This forest that lied behind my house, the one that I played in as a little girl...was going to vanish. But I had no time to reminisce about the past. No time to get one last look at it all and appreciate it. 

We approached a fence with guards carrying heavy machine guns. People were screaming at them, trying to force their way in. But the guards pushed back and threatened to shoot them with their guns. 

“If your not enrolled in the program then step back!” One of them yelled. _What will happen to all these people? They can’t let them stay out here!_ Nate checked us in with the guard and let us past. We were shoved onto a platform that was going to lower us into the vault with several other people. 

“Send them down now!” Another guard yelled. All the noises were becoming muted and my vision was going in and out. All I could focus on was Nate standing before me holding the thing I love most in the world. 

“We made it! Shaun is okay, we’re going to be okay. I love you.” Nate shouted at me. I wanted to feel the relief in his voice but it was too late. 

A massive explosion boomed through the air and sent shock waves all around. An incredible flash of bright light blinded us. It was the most intense thing I had ever seen. So much force was pushed upon as and we were being lowered into the ground. A sudden rush of heat flooded the air and I felt like my lungs were being crushed. We all crouched down on the ground as everything around us was struck back. But we were in. We were underground now. 

After several minutes the air returned to my lungs and I smelled a strong scent of dirt and metal. I looked around and everyone was standing, breathing, and worried. 

“We did it. We made it. We’re all okay.” Nate said grabbing my hand. It was still numb. I let out a heavy breathe. 

“We’re alive.” I whispered. 

Once the elevator stopped we were instructor to grab a vault suit and follow one of the workers who would direct us on where we would stay. A tiny seed of hope was planted in me. They led us to these pods where we would get all our vitals checked. I waved to Shaun and Nate before stepping in. The pod closed and began counting down. _This is it. This is my new life._


	2. Unfrozen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nora never woke up to see Shaun be taken away from Nate and him shot. I just thought it'd be a bit more interesting. Comment and give kudos thanks!

I gasped as the pod opened up. My breathe was icy cold much like the rest of my body. My vision strained to focus. All I could hear was the shakiness in my voice. I took a minute to let my body learn to function again. I was numb and tingly but at least I could move again. I looked ahead of me, ready to greet my husband and child when shock struck me. His pod wasn’t open. His eyes were closed. And to my awful surprise, a bullet hole pierced his forehead. _Oh my god. Oh my god!_ I stepped onto the ground, my legs like jello but I had to get to him. I forced his pod open and horrified I found my husband dead without my baby. Tears glazed over my heads I pried his arms open as if he was hiding Shaun.

“Na-nate?” I managed to whimper. His limbs falling limply to his sides. I felt his cold body all over for any signs that he could make it. I tried to find a pulse, I tried to convince myself that the bullet hole wouldn’t matter because he was frozen and that it was just a small wound. He was going to get up at any second and we would find a doctor. But he stayed still and lifeless. My heart felt like is had been stabbed and I couldn’t help but fall right onto the ground. I sobbed uncontrollably. He was gone. My husband, my soulmate was...shot. And for what? My baby, my precious baby was taken from him. Where is he? What is going on?! 

I controlled my sobs for a minute to really take a look around. Silence. All the other pods were still shut and in them were all the other people who had come down here with us. None of them moving, none of them waking. Just stillness and silence. I wobbly stood back up and began panicking even more so. 

“Hello!’ I screamed as loud as I could. I took another look at Nate and forced myself to rush out of the room. ‘Hello! Please is anyone here?! I need help!” I screamed once again. My voice cracking from my cries. But no one responded to my pleas. I looked around terrified. Every room was empty. Files left out, food still on plates, it was just like everything was totally abandoned. I couldn’t stop screaming for help. I ran back and forth looking for something, anything that could help. It was all junk. 

“Oh god. Oh god! What is going on!” I yelled. I ran into another empty room looking for anything and luckily I found a pistol. _I’ve never shot a gun but just in case right?_ I walked down the hallway and was startled by giant, mutated cockroaches. “Ah! What the hell!” I shrieked as they crawled toward me. I started flinging my new gun around trying to smash them. _What the hell happened? Giant cockroaches are you kidding!_ I stomped on their now mushy bodies to ensure that they were dead. I gagged slightly at the sight of them but I didn’t have time to be grossed out. I still needed to find someone or something to help me. 

I approached the enormous, vault door. _I have to get out of here._ I looked around for a button and found an old dusty skeleton with a...pipboy? I took the device and wiped away the dust from it. I plugged it in and opened the vault door. My cold breathe slowly calming. My thoughts flooding in to when I was rushed down here yesterday or….however long it had been. The elevator came down and was waiting to take me back up. _How long has it been exactly?_ I cautiously stepped back onto the platform, my body tingly with feeling again. The elevator took me up and I shut my eyes thinking back to my family. My Nate, my Shaun. How much it hurts that they aren’t here. My heart stopped. _But Shaun could be. He has to be. He’s gone not dead._

Sunlight blinded me as I reached the top. My eyes burning with heat. Maybe it was summer now? I wasn’t sure but either way it was very hot. I torn my eyes open and looked at my world which was blown to pieces. 

Trees were almost stripped bare and over half of them were just gone. The green grass that used to covered the ground was now dead and brown. There were no birds chirping or deer frolicking about. Skeletons were thrown about in various places and it stunned me every time I saw one. The earth was still now but not with peace just death. It was hard to take everything in. I didn’t want any of this to be real. I wanted to run back into the vault and back into my pod and just go to sleep until the world was back to how I knew before. Or that I would just wake up from this nightmare and Nate would be sleeping next to me, mouth opening, snoring and Shaun would be in his crib. 

I hurried back to my home in Sanctuary, anxious to see what was left. Secretly hoping that nothing had changed. To my disappointment it was ripped to shreds, much like everything else here. Tears came swarming back as I wandered down the street. All my neighbors and friends, gone. My little, blue house was still barely intake but it was there and so was….Codsworth! I gasped with glee and ran sprinting to my favorite robot. 

“Codsworth! Codsworth oh god! I’m so happy to see you!” I shouted. The robot seemed started by my sudden appearance. 

“As I live and breath! It’s...it’s really you!” He exclaimed. A small smile spread across my face. 

“Oh Codsworth it’s so good to see you!” I said. 

“As is you mum! But now...where is your husband?” My heart wrenched at his question and my smile faded away. 

“He...was killed.” I muttered. The robot let out a sad sigh. 

“Oh...oh I’m so sorry mum…maybe a lovely game of checkers or charades with little Shaun will do you some good.” I sniffed holding back the tears. 

“Shaun was taken Codsworth.” I mumbled. 

“Oh dear...and surely you haven’t eaten! You must be hungry after 200 years. Maybe some food will help you.” My eyes went wide with shock. _That can’t be true. It...it isn’t._

“Wh-what? How long was I in there?” I said with fear in my voice. 

“A bit over 210 actually, mum. Give or take a little for the Earth’s rotation and some minor dings to the ol’ chronometer.” He answered matter of factually. I shook my head in bewilderment. How could 200 years have just gone by? 

“Codsworth, Shaun is still out there. He has to be. I need to find someone, anyone, who can help me. Is..is there anyone even left?” I heisted with my question, afraid that he would say no. 

“Yes! In fact there just over the southern footbridge in Concord! But I must warn you mum, they are a bit rough around the edges. You go and I shall stay here and protect the homefront.” I gave a grateful pat on his head. 

“Thank you Codsworth. You’ve always been such a help.” I said before taking off. 

I ran past all the collapsed housing trying to focus on the fact that there are people still left on this earth rather than all the misery surrounding me. I ran across the bridge, tripping over a fresh dead body along with his dead dog. The sight of it caught me off guard and I nearly puked over all the exposed muscle and the rotting smell. I closed my eyes refocusing on the task at hand. To get my baby back. 

I came up to the old Red Rocket station and a flash of memories clouded my thoughts. It was like I could see Nate pumping our car up with gas while I went inside the station and bought us a couple of ice cold Nuka colas before heading off for a trip into the city. I could practically hear Nate. 

_“Ugh the price of gas went up...again.”_

_“Hey at least it’s only $103 a gallon, unlike last summer when it went up to $113.”_

_“I know, I know. Oh I see you’re branching out with a cherry flavored Nuka cola.”_

_“Sometimes you just gotta live life on the edge.”_

The images of us laughing and driving away faded and I was sent back to my new reality. The red on the Red Rocket, chipped and rusting. The cars were steel bones and gas...well at least that was the same price. 

I continued on to the town that we used to love going to. It always held the best parades and festivals. But now it was crumbling to nothing. Everything was tearing my heart into pieces. I sat on the footsteps of a ruined house just trying to contain myself. So many feelings were racing around in me. Yet part of me was just shoving all of the feelings away for later, there seemed to be so little time to waste. It’s almost like if I find Shaun as quickly as possible, everything will go back to normal. But that’s not true. I wanted to be numb again. I was tempted to go back to the vault, just put me back into the frozen pod and see what happens. But I wouldn’t want Shaun to be out here without his mother. He must know I’m alive just like I know he’s alive. And if I can protect him or help him...I’ll do anything. 

Gunshots shook me from my thoughts and I ran inside the old house. I had never shot a gun before, let alone needed to kill anyone. _Codsworth did say these people were rough. Maybe they are just...target shooting. Or hunting._ I ran up the stairs and peeked out a window, holding my own pistol in tow. I could barely make out several people shooting at something down the street. I couldn’t hear anything they were saying either. I stuck my head out a little farther, nearly shoving my whole torso out to see what was happening. They were shooting at other people who were up on a balcony. Streams of lasers blasting into the air. I quickly pulled back from the window and crouched against the wall. I held my gun tight to my chest and panicked. 

_Why me? Why couldn’t Nate have survived and I be the one who is dead. He could handle this. He’s been to war and back. He can take care of himself. All I’ve ever done is cook and clean and even then Codsworth did all the heavy lifting. Nate should be here, not me._

I sat there, hiding and shaking, for well over an hour. The sun now shown on an afternoon rather than morning and I feared what would happen when it would get dark in several hours. I couldn’t stay in this house over night, who knows if those people would come in here and murder me.I had plenty of time to run home. But then I would need to deal with this tomorrow and I would be a day behind, I’m already wasting so much time! 

_I’ll just keep heading south. There has to be more people in the city. A little town with good people. I’ll just keep going until I can find anywhere safe. There must be good people left in this world._

With that I sprinted out of the house and went around Concord instead of through it. I could hear gunshots and shouting. My heart pumped and I felt like I was being chased, but every time I looked behind me, no one was there. Suddenly a large roar echoed through the air and everything stopped. The gunshots noise turned into screams and explosions. Through the crack between two buildings I could see it. A monster. Some mutated beast. My eyes went wide and I couldn’t move. The beast noticed me staring and let out a loud roar. _Oh my god I’m gonna be killed by this...dinosaur monster._ My sweaty hands were desperately holding onto my gun but my body refused to do anything else. The monster picked up a person from the street and ripped their head off. I let out a scream without my own consent and the monster began heading in my direction. _I’m going to die. I’m going to die._ Finally my hands pulled the trigger of the gun, attempting to shoot at it, but missing entirely and hitting a building. The creature picked up speed and shoved a car out of the way. 

“Ok time for me to intervene and get us the hell out of here!” A man’s voice from behind me yelled. I turned to look at him but he already grabbed my hand and while throwing a grenade at the thing. He sprinted away, taking me along for the ride. The beast slowed down, injured by the explosion and seemed stunned. 

“Is it dead?” I asked the mysterious stranger. 

“No not by a long shot. But we will be if you keep turning around to look at it’s ugly face.” I let the man guide me along. We ran all the way to the old drive in movie theater. It was deserted. Cars littered the dirt parking lot. The giant screen was somehow still intact. The building was somewhat still together. It actually almost looked the same just dirty and old. Another memory swarmed my head of Nate and I sitting in our car watching a classic film. The last time we went I was pregnant with Shaun. 

“So uh that was...fun. And well I wasn’t planning on meeting quite yet but here we are.” The man said and snapped me back to reality. He was a fairly tall guy, wearing a very filthy white shirt and jeans. His dark hair was slicked back and he was wearing a pair of sunglasses. It was almost surprising to see someone look so casual. Like that’s how someone wouldn’t dressed back 200 years ago, not now. I slowly inched back away from him. 

“Who are you? And..and why were you following me?” I tried to say commanding. I held my gun out to help with the intimidation. He held his hands up. 

“Woah there. I surrender. Ha.’ He chuckled. I stood my ground. He shook his head. ‘Look I don’t wanna get too personal here so why don’t you just refer to me as the guy who just saved your life. Sound good? Or better yet what about just ‘Lifesaver’. Ya that sounds good to me.” He said while waving and walking away. I don’t know who the hell this guy is but clearly he can’t be all that bad. _Maybe he could help me._

“Wait! Please don’t go. I need help!” I pleaded, putting my gun down. He stopped dramatically and turned to face me. 

“Ok I’ll give you 10 minutes to ask me all the questions you want. Then it’s adios! I got some things to do.” He said. I took a deep breath. _Where to begin?_


	3. Starlight

The man took me inside the building and at down on the ratty bar stool and I sat down next to him. I looked toward the sun that was now in it’s evening stage. Darkness would be coming in the next hour or two. I hope this is a good place to stay.

“Alright you have questions, go ahead and shoot.” He said. I closed my eyes. 

“Why were you following me?” 

“I wasn’t. I just happened to be up there when you were about to be deathclaw lunch.” I opened my eyes and looked at him confused. 

“Was that monster a...deathclaw?” He nodded. 

“Ohhhh ya, that was one hell of a deathclaw too. They are giant, mutated, lizard, dinosaur things. With razor sharp teeth and claws which will rip a little thing like you to shreds in about mmm….2 seconds.” 

“Geez...how do you kill one?” He laughed. 

“Hahaha. You don’t.” He said in a very serious tone. 

“You don’t?” I asked, scared. He cracked a smile. 

“Nah you can. They’re just really tough. Several grenades, a lot of ammo, and a mini nuke will usually do the trick.” I frowned. 

“But I don’t have any of that. What if I come across one again?” 

“People don’t come across them that often. It’s just when you do, you wanna be prepared.” That didn’t make me feel any better. 

“Look I need help. I’m not from around here.” I said softly. The man’s smile went away. 

“Ya I know you’re new here.” He said quietly. 

“How do you know?” I asked. He shrugged. 

“It’s pretty obvious someone isn’t from here if they don’t know to at least run away from a deathclaw.” He had a fair point. 

“Regardless, I need help. My son...he was taken from me. And I don’t even know where to begin. He’s all I have left..” I choked out. The man’s face went grim. He gently put a hand on my shoulder. Warm tears trickled down my cheek. 

“I can’t tell you who took your son, but I have a feeling the institute could be involved. You have a few options of where to get some help. There’s Nick Valentine down in Diamond City, he’s a detective. Hancock in Goodneighbor could have some potential connections as well. But if all else fails, I want to follow the Freedom trail.” I wish I had a notebook to write all of this down in. I worried I wouldn’t remember all the names or places. 

“Where are these places? I mean, I know Boston, but none of those sound familiar. Could you go with and help me?” I asked. I was so confused and overwhelmed. He looked at me with an inquisitive stare. 

“Yaaaa I’m not sure how well a vaultie like you knows Boston. Diamond City is the ‘Great Green Jewel’ of this place. Keep heading southeast and your bound to run into it, or Goodneighbor. Either one is a good place to start. And no I can’t go with you. I have my own work to attend to. Another day another cap amiright?” He said jokingly. I looked at him with a blank stare. 

“Cap?” He let out a sigh. 

“Ya cap. As in Nuka cola caps? It’s our currency? Boy you vaulties sure have a different lifestyle I tell ya. Anyways you find a bottle cap, you take it. That’ll help get you any supplies, food, or chems you need. Now I gotta get back to the ol grind.’ He said as he got up and walked away. I was left almost more baffled than before I asked the questions. ‘And don’t forget, follow the Freedom trail!” He shouted before breaking into a run. 

I was back to being all alone. The sun slowly going down more and more as I sat there, thinking, worrying. I left the bar stool and headed up to a private little room where the projector used to be. A sleeping bag with a skeleton laid at the top, along with a box of sugar bombs. I carefully shoving the skeleton off to the side and out of my way so I could lay in the sleeping bag. It was smelly and not very comfortable, but it was something. I stared at the sugar bombs for several minutes contemplating whether or not they would be safe to eat. _Oh what the hell. If this kills me then so be it._ I tore open the box and took in the faded smell of them. I was actually surprised they still smelled good at all. I inhaled deeply before popping one into my mouth. It was definitely stale, but not terrible. I ate several more and let the memory of Nate and I wash over me. Taking me back to before the war. 

_“Hey hon?” Nate said from the kitchen while I tended to Shaun in his crib._

_“Yes dear?” I asked giving Shaun a quick kiss on the head._

_“Do we have any more of those sugar bombs?” He said along with the sound of cabinets opening and shutting._

_“I just bought a box on Sunday. Codsworth do you know where it is?” I asked leaving Shaun’s room and heading into the living room._

_“Oh yes mum I do believe that box is now empty! I saw the mister here gorging himself sick with them just about two days ago.” I gave Nate a sly smirk while he slowly turned to face me._

_“Thanks for that Codsworth.” He muttered under his breath._

_“Righto sir!” He said before floating away._

_“Seems like someone needs a break from the sugar bombs for awhile now.” I said kissing Nate’s cheek._

I looked back down at the sugar bombs and realized I had eaten them all. My stomach now slightly upset from all the unexpected sugar intake. I put the box over to the side and just thought more about my family. _We were so happy. It was everything I ever wanted._

Some women my age wanted to be lawyers or business owners, but all I wanted was to be happily married and surrounded by children. Shaun was only the beginning of what I thought would be a large family. 3 maybe 4 kids in total, all only a few years apart. It didn’t matter how many boys or girls, I just wanted them all to be happy. Nate was a little more hesitant on how many children we had, but nonetheless he was beyond ecstatic when we had Shaun. In fact, several weeks after we had him, Nate began talking about having another. Everything was falling into place. Then the bombs fell. _God it only feels like just yesterday when that happened._ I suppose, in a way, it was just yesterday for me. I was asleep for over 200 years. Time almost didn’t even exist. 

I must’ve laid for several hours just thinking about things. Thinking about my family and then right back to the bombs and the pain. Just this cycle over and over for hours. Next thing I knew the moon was high in the sky and stars shone so bright. Exhaustion hit me like a ton of bricks and I knew I should get some sleep. But the fear that someone or something would get me kept me up. I would doze off for several minutes before panicking and waking myself up. I would peek out the window and do a quick surveillance of the area. Nothing was there. I laid back down and repeated this until the sun began to creep back up into the sky. An orange glow lit up the small room I was in and I knew today was going to be a long day. I sat up and looked out the window. It was a little strange to see how clear the sky was without so many trees and buildings in the way. 

I got up and left the small comfort of the projection room and headed outside. The air was seemed very hot again, but I suppose it didn’t cool off too much last night. I still didn’t know what season or month it was. 

I decided to stay on the road that way I didn’t venture too far off into nature but also not too close to any buildings for the dread of what could be inside. My gun was cocked and loaded, ready for whatever may come. _Hopefully no more of those gross cockroaches._


End file.
